Enamorada de un villano
by LucyStarkRocket
Summary: May Schmidt no tiene otra opcion que convivir con Loki,pero su relacion con Loki sera bastante complicada ¿Habra un romance entre Loki y May(osea yo xD)
1. Capitulo 1

Uno no elige de quien debes enamorarte y nunca sabras si esa persona es la indicada,pero si lo intentas podras conquistar al mas oscuro corazon,y de eso se trata la historia.

May Schmidt una chica de 20 años,se mudo a nueva york para alejarse de todo el daño que le hicieron y comenzar una nueva vida.

Lo que ella no esperaba es que ese mismo dia conoceria a ese hombre que talvez le causaria dolor de cabeza y que tambien mas adelante le robe el corazon.

Muy bien señorita,aqui esta su departamento,tome las llaves y que le vaya bien-dijo el portero con bigote.

Muchas gracias-dijo la chica de cabellos negros.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver un sofa con una television en frente y mas adelante una cama,la habitacion era pequeña pero ideal para una joven como ella.

Bueno mas adelante llenare este departamento con las cosas que ire comprando cuando trabaje-Dijo con una sonrisa-solo me queda acomodar mis cosas.

Mientras tanto un hombre de 27 años era llevado por obligacion por su hermano hacia un departamento para que aprenda a adaptarse en la tierra y deje las malas ideas sobre esclavisar y dominar a los humanos.

Ese es Loki,hermano adoptivo de Thor y hijo adoptivo de odia estar en la tierra y ese es el castigo que su padre le dio por todos los problemas que dio en Asgard.

Ahora el dios del engaño tiene magia limitada y debe aprender a llevar una vida normal.¿Lo lograra?Eso veremos ahora.

¡Ya te dije Thor!¡No quiero vivir aqui en midgard!-se quejo Loki quien era llevado del brazo hacia su posible nuevo departamento.

Ya te dije Loki,debes aprender a convivir con los humanos y ser una mejor persona,hazlo por nuestro padre y por mi-dijo Thor.

¡Tu padre,No el mio!-siguio quejandose-Vuelve a encerrarme si quieres pero no me hagas vivir en un mugroso departamento.

No tienes opcion,Stark no te quiere en la torre asi que tendras que vivir en un departamento-insistio el rubio-ademas no sera tan malo.

Te odio-fue lo unico que dijo el dios del engaño.

Al entrar al edificio Thor fue a hablar con el portero que tambien era dueño del lugar.

Solo queda un departamento,y tendra que compartirlo con una joven que recien llego hoy-dijo el portero.

¡Yo no pienso compartir!Hermano llevame a otro lugar que no sea este-se quejo Loki.

Acepto el departamento,¿Podria llevarnos ahi?-dijo Thor.

¡Thor!¡Idiota!¡¿Porque nunca me escuchas?!-dijo furioso.

Es el unico lugar cerca de la torre de los vengadores,podre visitarte seguido-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa,ademas Tony pagara el alquiler.

Como sea-dijo Loki.

En el departamento de May.

Is not like you say sorry i was writing on a diferent story-cantaba May al ritmo de la musica mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

Hasta que sintio que alguien golpeaba la puerta y se dirigio a abrirla.

Hola que quie...-Y se detuvo al ver al azabache que estaba enojado.

Venia a avisarte que compartira el departamento con el-le señalo el portero.

¡¿Que?!¡Eso no estaba en mi contrato!-se quejo May.

Creeme que a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de compartir contigo-comento Loki.

No tienes opcion es el unico departamento con dos habitaciones y una cocina-dijo el portero.

¡Arg,maldicion!Okei que se quede,pero que no me moleste y respete mi espacio personal-dijo la joven con su tipico mal humor.

Bueno Loki disfruta tu nueva vida debo irme-dijo Thor.

¡Pudrete!-fue lo ultimo que dijo y le cerro la puerta.

Bueno,ahora escuchame en este departamento habran reglas que debes respetar y...-Loki le puso un dedo en el labio de May para que se callara.

¡No!,Escuchame tu a mi,yo no seguire ninguna de tus reglas,soy un hombre libre,y ninguna niñita como tu me dira lo que debo hacer-dijo Loki enojado.

¡No soy una niñita!-se quejo May.

Por tu estatura yo diria que si-dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

¡Tengo 20 años para tu informacion!-dijo haciendo puchero.

Y yo tengo 27,asi que deberas obedecerme.

¡Obligame!-dijo May

Con mucho gusto.

Loki intento hechizarla para que ella sea su esclava pero como tenia magia limitada lo unico que logro es hacer aparecer una flor.

Uyy..una flor,¿Crees que eso me hara obedecerte?Que malote ja ja ja ja-comenzo a reirse la chica-Eres todo un hechicero ja ja ja

¡Demonios!¡Dejame en paz mocosa!¿Donde esta mi habitacion?Quiero estar solo-dijo Loki

Ahi,la puerta verde al lado de la puerta azul-dijo desinteresadamente.

Ok...no me fastidies porfavor-fue lo ultimo que dijo Loki al entrar a su habitacion.

Que tipo tan amargado-dijo en voz baja.

Loki no hizo nada en todo el dia mas que leer,tuvo la suerte que lo dejaran ir con sus libros asi tendria algo con que pasar el tiempo.

En cambio May estaba cocinando,ella pensaba cocinar para si misma,pero sentia un poco de lastima por su compañero que no salio de la habitacion en todo el dia asi que tambien preparo un plato para el.

Al estar lista la comida la joven se acerco a la habitacion de Loki para ver si queria comer...

Eh...como sea que te llames queria saber si...

Mi nombre es Loki-dijo el dios del engaño.

Bueno Loki-rodo los ojos-queria saber si querias comer algo...

¿Y que si quiero?-respondio Loki.

Hice unos huevos con carne...y...pense que querrias un poco-dijo May con timidez.

Pues si la verdad tengo hambre ya voy a comer

Bueno-dijo May sentandose en su silla para comer.

¿Es el comienzo de un nuevo romance?¿O es la tipica historia de una fan enamorada de un villano de marvel? XD

Como sea si les gusta la historia comenten xD

Nos leemos luego :v


	2. Capitulo 2

Convivir con Loki no era la mejor cosa que le habia pasado a May,pero debia adaptarse,o al menos lo intentaria.

Llevan dos dias viviendo juntos y las peleas eran muy frecuentes.

Cuando el no podia ganar la batalla se encerraba en su cuarto a leer un libro y cuando ella no ganaba la batalla decidia quedarse callada pero con miles de insultos en su cabeza.

¿Porque comenzaban las peleas?Simple,May queria escuchar su musica rock y Loki solo queria silencio para terminar de leer sus libros,pero aveces,las peleas empezaban porque el no ayudaba con la limpieza,segun el ella es la mujer de la casa,ella debia limpiar.

¡Me tienes cansada Loki!Me voy a trabajar-dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

¡Al fin se fue!-celebro el dios del engaño.

¡Te escuche!-grito May.

Que niña insoportable-murmuro Loki.

Mientras May estaba trabajando Loki aprovechaba para estar en la sala y disfrutar de una buena pelicula en la el azabache no esperaba la visita de su hermano y los demas vengadores.

Hola hermano-dijo Thor abrazando a Loki.

Dime un motivo por el cual no deba echarlos de aqui-dijo Loki.

Cuernitos no seas amargado solo vinimos a ver si estas disfrutando de tu nuevo hogar-dijo Tony sonriendo.

Uy...si miren lo feliz que estoy-dijo Loki dejando entrar a sus no amigos y hermano.

Es bastante elegante-comentó Natasha.

¿Es verdad que compartes el departamento con una chica?-pregunto Clint que tenia ganas de reirse.

Mas que una chica,es una niña terca y testaruda-dijo el dios de la mentira rascandose la cabeza.

Vamos loki no puede ser tan malo-comento Steve.

Intenten quedarse un dia con ella y comprenderan mi dolor.

LLevas dos dias viviendo con ella tienes que conocerla mejor talvez te termine agradando-dijo Bruce.

Y talvez te enamores de ella-dijo Tony burlandose.

¡¿Que?!¡Eso nunca!Yo no me enamoro,y menos de niñitas caprichosas y malhumoradas-se defendio Loki.

Igual que tu ja ja ja ja-comenzo a reirse Clint.

Ya veras maldito mortal.

Y comenzo a mover sus manos para convertir la cabeza de clint en una maceta pero lo unico que logro fue aparacer un conejo.

Demonios-maldecio Loki.

Ya sabes que tu magia es limitada Loki,no puedes intentar nada malo-dijo Thor.

Lo se no me lo recuerdes.

Por cierto cuernitos aqui te trajimos algunas cosas para que pases el rato-Tony le entrego una caja.

Loki abrio la caja y encontro varios artefactos,un celular,un par de libros,ropa nueva,y una consola de videojuegos con 3 juegos,y un par de discos.

Nada mal...-comento Loki-creo que tendre con que entretenerme.

Me alegra que te haya gustado,bueno cuernitos ya debemos irnos tenemos que hacer cosas de heroes y con eso me refiero a ver alguna pelicula en la torre-dijo Tony.

Como sea,yo debo seguir con lo que hacia y con eso es ver television vuelvan cuando quieran osea nunca-comento Loki.

Loki...-dijo Thor.

Ok...gracias ahora vayanse antes que vuelva la loca-dijo Loki.

Una vez que los vengadores se retiraron Loki agarro uno de los libros nuevos y se sento en el sofa aprovechando que su compañera no estaba para fastidiar con su malhumor.

Pasaron las horas y Loki comenzo a aburrirse asi que comenzo a revisar su nuevo telefono.

Al rato volvio May de su primer dia de trabajo.

¿Que raro que no estes en tu cuarto encerrado?-comento May.

Disfrutaba de tu ausencia-comento Loki sonriendo porque sabia lo que venia.

Que bueno-dijo sarcasticamente-se te acabo la diversion Lokillo-sonrio May.

¡Soy Loki!¡Futuro rey de Asgard!¡Mas respeto niña!-grito Loki.

Ay,soy loki futuro rey de asgard,¿quien te conoce?

Enana irrespetuosa-le grito Loki.

Gruñon-le grito ella.

Niñita caprichosa-siguio Loki.

Palo de escoba-siguio May.

¡Me canse!Se acabo esta discusion!-finalizo Loki.

¡Bien!-dijo May.

¡Bien!-dijo Loki encerrandose en su cuarto.

Pasaron las horas desde la discusion entre Loki y May.

May decidió hacer unas pizzas y aunque su orgullo le impedia cocinar para Loki,lo hizo de todos modos.

Dio un ultimo suspiro y decidio hablar.

Loki...

¿Que quieres?-respondio el azabache.

Ya esta la comida

¿Y eso que?-siguio Loki.

¿No vas a comer?

No-dijo Loki.

Hice pizzas...

Ya voy..

Sabia que no te resistirias

No hagas que me arrepienta

Ok Ok.

Por mas que May diga odiar a Loki ella le gustaba cocinar para el,era el unico momento que no discutia con el.

Y Loki dira que odia a su compañera pero en el fondo agradecia que ella le cocinara.

Talvez era dificil llevarse bien pero a la hora de comer los dos podian llevarse bien aunque sea 15 minutos.

Decidi hacer este fic porque me enamore de Loki y la idea de convivir con el me encanto asi que aqui esta mi fic.

Nos leemos luego :v


	3. Capitulo 3

"No sabes lo que te pueda pasar al salir de tu trabajo"

Esa frase y las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo daban vueltas la cabeza de May.Ella no podia creer que apesar de mudarse para vivir una nueva vida lejos de las burlas de la sociedad,fue en vano porque a donde sea que vaya siempre sera la victima de Bulling.

La joven sentia impotencia,odio y rencor que no podia ser curado facilmente.

Unas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba su musica Rock a todo volumen.Ella odiaba que la vean llorar pero no podia evitarlo asi que iba en el bus derramando lagrimas.

Mientras May estaba viajando Loki disfrutaba su soledad leyendo un libro.

El era feliz cuando su compañera no estaba alrededor fastidiando su paz y tranquilidad,lo unico bueno de ella es que cocinaba unas pizzas increibles,claro no se lo diria porque no queria alimentar el ego de la muchacha.

Pasaron las horas y el azabache se preguntaba donde estaba May y porque no volvia de su trabajo;No es que le preocupara pero la verdad ya era tarde y ella no volvia.

Y si le paso algo?-murmuro en voz baja.

En eso llega May,despeinada con los ojos rojos e intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Pero que te paso Schmidt?-dijo Loki soltando su libro.

Que te importa?!-le grito la joven al borde del llanto.

Se que no me importa pero no es agradable verte asi,donde esta la May que llega a casa con algun comentario molesto?

Pues...hoy no jodere tu existencia ahora dejame sola-dijo la pequeña encerrandose en su habitacion.

Loki no era de los que sentian compasion por otras personas pero ver a la enana tan mal le hacia sentir un dolor incomodo en el pecho.

Deberia hablar con ella?se pregunto a si mismo.

Luego penso que si ella estaba mal talvez no habria comida y ella cocinaba bien.

Maaay!-Dijo el azabache golpeando la puerta.

Dejame sola porfavor!

Apesar de que no me agrades pequeña no tolero verte asi...abre la puerta y dime que es lo que te hace sentir asi.

No lo entenderias-dijo secandose sus lagrimas.

Lo entendere yo tampoco he tenido una buena vida bueno si la tuve...hasta que descubri que soy adoptado...

May abrio la puerta al oir esa confesion de parte del azabache...le sorprendio que el se abriera ante ella.

Pasa-dijo la joven.

Te ves devastada Schmidt-dijo Loki.

Si vienes a burlar prefiero que te retires y sigas con lo tuyo-dijo May.

Tranquila vengo en son de paz-dijo levantando sus manos.

May suspiro y se sento en su cama.

Dime pequeña...Que te paso hoy para que llegues asi?...tan triste

Me molestaron en mi trabajo...

Y con molestar te refieres a...?

Uno de mis compañero de trabajo me dijo que no sabria lo que me podria pasar al salir de mi trabajo...

Que idiota...-dijo Loki apretando sus puños.

Lo se...-dijo ella.

Dime otra cosa...porque llegaste tan tarde y en mal estado?

Estuve en un bar cerca de aqui...bebi un par de cervezas para calmar mi dolor...

Acaso estas loca mujer?!Te crees que beber alcohol va a solucionar tus problemas en tu trabajo...estas equivocada pequeña!

May se sorprendio al ver a Loki tan alterado,o mas bien preocupado,el no lo admitiria pero asi era como se sentia.

Y que quieres que haga Loki?A donde voy la gente me odia...me rechaza...me humilla...-y lagrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro.

Si tan solo pudiera tener mis poderes por completo...asi haria pagar por sus actos!-dijo un muy furioso Loki.

May se sorprendio al oir eso de Loki sabia que Loki usaba magia...pero a que se referia por completo?

Loki suspiro y decidio contarle su historia...desde su niñes hasta cuando se entero que era adoptado.

La joven escucho su historia con atencion y no podia creer las cosas que el habia hecho.

Cualquiera se habria asustado por la actitud de Loki pero May lo comprendio,ella habria hecho lo mismo si tuviera la oportunidad.

Luego de su conversacion May decidio cocinar...

Ya era hora que hagas algo de comer Mujer-dijo Loki estirando sus brazos.

Pues si tu no sabes cocinar quien mas podria hacerlo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Buen punto enana-dijo Loki burlandose.

Que no soy enana!Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Tranquila solo bromeaba-dijo sonriendo.

La relacion de Loki y May habia cambiado,de esas palabras hirientes a pequeñas charlas sobre la vida de cada uno.


	4. Capitulo 4

Era un fin de semana tranquilo para May,ya que no tenia que ir a su tedioso y forzoso empleo.

Lo bueno o malo para ella es que tendria que lidiar con cierto azabache malhumorado todo el sabado y domingo.

A Loki le daba igual que sea sabado o domingo,el no tenia nada mejor que hacer que leer libros y tolerar a su intento de amiga y su musica molesta.

Pero lo peor de todo era que tenia que oirla cantar por todo el departamento.

Love me Love me say you gotta love me i know you ready to go-Repetia la joven bailando al ritmo de la musica.

Pero la diversion duro poco,ya que Loki salio irritado y apago el reproductor de musica con una sonrisa en su rostro,cosa que inicio una guerra con su compañera.

Oye,porque apagaste el reproductor?No ves que estaba pasando un buen rato-dijo May haciendo un puchero.

Si buen rato llamas a dejarme sordo con tu terrible canto-dijo mirando hacia un lado.

Como si tu fueras un gran cantante no?-dijo irritada por la actitud de Loki.

No necesito cantar como loco para ser feliz,con un buen libro y silencio en este departamento soy feliz,pero parece imposible ya que llevas dos horas cantando-dijo sirviendose un vaso de agua.

Como sea,es fin de semana y no permitire que me lo arruines-dijo cruzada de brazos.

Pequeña,Tanto necesitas de la musica para tapar todo ese dolor que tienes porque te molestan en tu empleo?Acaso esa es tu forma de tapar tu tristeza?-dijo bebiendo un poco de agua.

Tu no me conoces

Lo se,pero es obvio que haces eso para intentar ser feliz no tengo que ser adivino para saber porque cantas como loca.

Te odio tanto Loki

Yo tambien te quiero Pequeña-dijo riendose de ella.

Asi era su relacion,comentarios molestos y certeros de parte de Loki y un par de Te odio de parte de May,su relacion no era perfecta,pero no quedaba otra opcion que convivir el uno al otro.

May no entendia porque el siempre tenia la razon,como es que en tan poco tiempo la conociera y como trataba de sacarla de sus casillas.

Loki se divertia arruinando la diversion de la joven,y se sentia bien diciendole la verdad para hacerla enfadar,cosa que era facil de lograr.

Ah May,me olvidaba hoy van a venir un par de "Amigos" a visitarme,incluyendo al tonto de mi no hermano asi que se educada y no te comportes como loca fanatica al verlos

Y quienes son tus "Amigos"?

Los vengadores...-dijo suspirando.

Oh por dios-dijo saltando de alegria.

Yo no le encuentro emocion,ya que por culpa de ellos estoy aqui estancado contigo-dijo mirando hacia el techo.

En eso tocan la puerta...

Atiende tu niñita-dijo Loki desde el sofa.

Ok pero que conste que mo hago porque son los vengadores-dijo sacandole la lengua.

Emm hola-dijo Tony.

Pasen porfavor-dijo May aguantando la emocion.

Loki era cierto que los conocias-comento May.

Creiste que mentia,mujer?

Asi que esta es la chica con la que compartes el departamento?-dijo Tony-Muy bonita.

Tu lo dices porque no convives con ella todos los dias

Hola-saludo Thor-Como se porta Loki?

Bien...-miro feo a Loki.

Me imagino-comenzo a reirse Clint.

Y como la pasas con Loki?-pregunto Natasha-Te ha hechizado o algo por el estilo?

Emm,no solo que no me deja cantar y le molesta mi presencia.

Asi es Loki-comento Banner entre risas.

Te gusta la enana esa verdad cuernitos?-comento Tony

No digas estupideces Stark,ella no es mi tipo,testaruda,caprichosa,mala cantante,aveces una depresiva de primera...

Pero es bonita y mira los pechos que tiene-comento Tony.

Lenguaje Stark-dijo un celoso Steve.

Es fea,enana y molesta-añadio Loki.

Cuentame,te gusta Loki?-pregunto Romanoff.

Que?!No,El es mi...compañero de departamento,ademas es malhumorado y molesto,siempre me arruina la diversion-dijo mirando al azabache.

Bueno ya se llevaran bien-dijo la peliroja.

Eso quisiera-dijo May suspirando.

Pasaron 2 horas de Risas,conversaciones,un loki irritado,y May feliz por conocer a los mejores superheroes de america.

Una vez que los heroes se fueron,May comenzo a ordenar la casa mientras que Loki estaba en el sofa acostado.

Loki no sabia que hacer,estaba aburrido,y la unica manera de divertirse es hacer enojar a la pequeña,pero al ver que estaba cocinando decidio guardarse los comentarios para mañana.

Loki,ya esta la comida.

Ya voy mujer-y se levanto del sofa para ir a la cocina.

Loki no queria admitirlo pero su vida se estaba volviendo como una rutina...una rutina de casados.Al pensar eso se le revolvio el estomago.

Loki no es y jamas sera dominado por una mujer y menos una como ella.O si?

La idea de convivir con esa enana todos los malditos dias lo hacia sentir molesto,y lo peor es que no habia otra opcion ya que si no cumplia podrian volver a encerrarlo en asgard y no queria eso.


End file.
